


gus age 15

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: the boys are growing up and there's nothing Gus can do about it





	

So there was this time at my house after school of where me and Adam were waiting for Billy, Adam was smiling at me.

"What?

"Gus your moms are going out with mine tonight so we will be staying over at your boyfriends.

I roll my eyes at him and his words.

"Look here stop saying that to me all we have done is kiss so fuck off and that does not mean we are boyfriends,lots of people kiss there friends.

This makes him laugh so i push him over with my foot.

"Gus we are not kids anymore,you have to deal with the fact that we are growing up and don't be scared of it.

i lay on my bed and put a pillow on my face and scream into it, Adam comes over and pats me on the head.

"Gus i think its time for the talk.

I pull the pillow away from my face and look at him.

"The talk?

He smiles at me.

"Yes Gus the talk


End file.
